1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a means permitting recording of data on film simultaneously with photographing of scenes in a single lens reflex type camera. More particularly the invention relates to a data recording means which permits data which is subsequently recordable on film to be viewed in the viewfinder system of a single lens reflex camera.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
There are known various types of single lens reflex cameras provided with data recording means, consisting basically of a data carrier means provided inside a camera, optical system for projection of data onto film, and an externally actuable setting means. The data carrier means carries one or more series of data and is movable to different settings to bring different items of data or combinations of data items to a recording position, the data projection optical system causes the image of the content specified by the data carrier means, i.e., of data items currently at the recording position, to be directed onto a film frame simultaneously with actuation of the camera shutter means, and the setting means permits a photographer to move the data carrier means, in order to bring different items of data to the data recording position. None of the known types of single lens reflex camera provided with data recording means permits the content of data carrier means to be viewed in the viewfinder system of the camera. However, as is known, it is quite possible for the data carrier means or the connection means provided between the data carrier means and the setting means to become faulty, particularly after the camera has been in use for some time, with the result that content specified by the data carrier means does not correspond to the content specified by the external setting means or that particular items of data fail to be brought completely to the data recording position, and in this case, since the photographer has no means of checking recorded data content until film has been developed, there is the disadvantage that a number of photographs may be produced having incorrect or incomplete data items recorded thereon. In some cases, of course, one or more complete rolls of film may be exposed before the photographer is aware of a fault with the data recording means. In addition to this, even supposing the data recording means is functioning perfectly, in a conventional camera, viewal of a scene or object to be photographed and setting the data recording means require the camera to be held in two different positions, which is extremely tedious in natural history or other specialized photography work in which the data items recorded are serial code items changing with each film frame exposed. In amateur photography also employing a camera which records the dates of photographs, this necessity to hold the camera in different positions in order to set the data recording means or view a scene to be photographed is inconvenient, particularly for the photographer who only takes one or two photographs at a time at infrequent intervals, since it is easily forgotten to move the data recording means to the correct setting, with the result that incorrect dates are recorded on photographs.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a data recording means which permits viewal of recordable data by a photographer in the normal process of viewing a scene to be photographed.
It is another object of the invention to provide a data recording means which is particularly suited to employment in a single lens reflex camera and permits a photographer to adjust specified data content and simultaneously view a scene through a camera viewfinder system.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a data recording means which is simple and compact in construction and may be easily provided in a conventional camera.
In accomplishing these and other objects according to the present invention there is provided in a single lens reflex camera a data recording means comprising at least one rotatably mounted disk which constitutes a data carrier means and defines on separate portions thereof identical series of data, the items of data in each series being provided at equal intervals whereby when the data carrier means is rotated to bring one item of data to a data recording position an identical item of data is brought to a viewing position. A data item at the viewing position is illuminated, either by external light passing through a dormer window element defined in a front wall portion of the camera or by a separately provided light source, and the image of the data item is directed by an optical system along a path close to the opaque front surface of the pentaprism in the camera viewfinder system, i.e., the pentaprism surface which is the front surface in terms of camera construction, and is then directed rearwards through a small transparent opening defined in the pentaprism front surface and to the viewfinder eye-lens, whereby a photographer observing a scene to be photographed through the camera viewfinder is immediately aware of the item of data which will be recorded together with a subsequently taken photograph. Thus, the photographer may check the content of the data and position thereof relative to a frame defined in the viewfinder and there is much less risk of production of photographs which carry incorrect data or are spoiled by incorrectly positioned data due to inadvertency of the photographer or incorrect functioning of the data setting means.
In the invention the data setting means is provided in the otherwise unused space in front of the viewfinder system and suitably comprises one or more wheels which are disposed vertically and parallel to the front and rear walls of the camera, and are rotatable to bring different items of data to the projection position. With this construction the photographer may rapidly and easily adjust data content while holding the camera in a normal position for taking a photograph, by using the index finger, for example, to turn the wheels, and there is also the advantage that in terms of overall outline of the camera there are no extra space or size requirements.